Staring Competition
by Pharaohess
Summary: Very short piece of fluff. The eyes are the window to the soul, right? So what do the Doctor and Rose see when they look at each other? 10Rose


Very short, very fluffy. Had to get it out of my system.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She looks into his eyes.

Infinite wisdom, untold experience and limitless knowledge stare back from brown spheres.

Power lies in their depths. The Oncoming Storm. When he is angry they blaze, a cold fury that chills all who come face to face with it. An angry Time Lord is truly some thing to behold.

These eyes have seen races burn, planets destroyed and beings of all species die. The one witness to destruction of all kinds. The Time War is only one of many horrific sights that these eyes had held witness to.

She had seen these eyes fill with tears and shine in hope. They have glinted in laughter, been lightless in grief, but they always retained a certain Doctor-ness about them. Even when they had changed; from blue to brown, she could see her old Doctor staring back at her. The Doctor-ness never faded from sight – any face, new or old, would have the same look.

His eyes always had a look deep within that said _I have seen things you can only dream of. You will never see as much as I have, never witness the marvels and horrors that have been before me…_There is an agelessness about his eyes.

Sometimes she thinks she sees a glint of love in them. He's good at hiding things, though, and so she can never be sure. There have been times when she has been vitally sure – a few times when he apologised; when all hope seems lost, it is there. He'd probably never admit to anything so domestic, of course.

She loves them. They can always draw her in. She feels she can understand him a little more when she looks. The entire history of the universe is contained within the mind behind; timelines of planets, knowledge of different species, the best places to go and the most interesting people to meet.

As she looks, he stares back.

Her eyes are brown, too. Like his own…his latest. But these, too, have changed over time.

The innocent and inexperienced shine that was so prominent before has almost faded now. There is a trace still there, but now experience and lessons learned, combined with the ever-present curiosity has taken over.

Her eyes still shine in almost child-like way when a first step is taken on an alien planet, or danger is detected and she begins to live for the moment. With him. Running, always running, saving the world, the universe. She's said before she wouldn't have missed it.

There's love in them. Deep down, attempting to be hidden from view. He knows it's there; can always detect it in her looks. No matter what emotion is on her face, love is always behind. She's fallen for him, but tries not to show it.

These eyes have seen so much. Within a short amount of time they have been to the end of the world, the year five billion, a parallel world, the past, the future – not to mention the present, again and again.

They have watched death and destruction roam. They have misted with tears and pity, become deadened when hope seems gone, and been lit by anger. There have also been times when they have been bright with discovery and happiness, when everybody lives and it all turns out right.

Her eyes are so changeable. They can be soft and understanding, yet hard and cold if the mood takes her. They can weep and laugh, and watch the most terrifying things without a flicker of emotion.

He likes her eyes. They remind him of better things in the universe, of youth, that not everything is dark and destructive. There is always hope. Her eyes are so human in feeling, yet the sights they have seen are almost unintelligible.

She leans forward, and he leans to meet her. Without any rush or hesitation – they have all the time in the universe – lips touch in a kiss. First time – without any vortex, or possession, just as themselves. Both wanted it, neither would have admitted it. It is simple, soft, full of emotion and tells the other everything. No need for words, _I love you_ needn't be spoken. They know.

As he opens his eyes, she is grinning.

"That counts as blinking," she smiles. "I win."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There we go. Very fluffy – hope it keeps you warm! Merry Xmas, all.


End file.
